Feliz IchiRuki
by kya-kuch
Summary: La primera Navidad de Ichigo y Rukia como casados. Mucho fluff, y una sorpresa al final.


Cuando Ichigo finalmente se anima a entrar en la tienda, tiene las mejillas sonrosadas, pero no sólo por el frío. La vergüenza lo invade al ser el único hombre entre todas esas niñitas obsesionadas con Chappy. No es que le guste ni nada, es más, ¡detesta a ese estúpido conejo! Por otra parte, Rukia lo adora, si ella lo escuchara decir eso, recibiría una dolorosa patada. No se le ocurre qué otra cosa regalarle.

Ya tiene los obsequios para sus hermanas, uno para la cabra loca - este año se siente generoso, tal vez por ser navidad -; sólo falta uno para ella, y cómo ésta sería su primera navidad de casados, decidió hacer su orgullo a un lado y comprar algo especial para su esposa.

—Más le vale que lo aprecie. —Masculla, fijando su interés en unas tacitas de color rosa.

No es sencillo elegir, Chappy está estampado en todas partes; en la ropa, los juguetes, calcomanías, peluches, golosinas, joyas, postérs, etc.- Y si tiene a Chappy, Rukia va a adorarlo sea lo que sea. Por desgracia, Ichigo no tiene suficiente dinero para comprarlo todo, empezó a trabajar en el hospital hace poco.

Al final, se decide por un peluche de tamaño mediano y un sweater amarillo. Cuando llega su turno para pagar, la chica en la registradora lo mira extrañada, para luego reír enternecida. Mientras espera impacientemente a que envuelvan sus cosas, la atención de Ichigo se dirige a un par de jaulas que hay detrás del mostrador. Sus ojos marrón se iluminan.

—Quiero uno de esos también. —Le dice a la vendedora.

Unos minutos después, el joven sale de la tienda cargado de bolsas y con una sonrisa entusiasta en el rostro. Está impaciente por ver la cara de su esposa.

*. *. *

Ella regresa de la Sociedad de Almas dos días después, tuvo que ir por asuntos de teniente, Ukitake había vuelto a enfermar. Su padre va hacia él, sin molestarse en contener su emoción.

— ¡Ichigo! —Hace un escándalo— ¡Mi tercera hija volvió con su familia! ¡Rukia-chan ha...!

Isshin cae inconsciente con un golpe seco.

—Gracias, Karin —Su hermana le da un pulgar en alto, sacando a su padre de ahí.

—La cena estará lista en una hora —Avisa la dulce Yuzu. Le da un último abrazo a su nuera y vuelve a la cocina, dejándolos solos.

—Hey, enana —Saluda el de pelo naranjo, agachandose para darle un beso. La shinigami acuna su rostro, tomando su gran mano en la suya pequeña.

— ¿Qué tal, fresita-kun?

— ¿Como está Byakuya?

—Como siempre está bien, Nii-sama te manda saludos. —Su boca se estira en una sonrisa—. Renji también, de hecho todo el mundo.

—Tsk, sí, claro. —Musita Ichigo. — ¿Cómo va Renji con su escuadrón?

Rukia tuerce el gesto.

—Excelente; aún no puedo creer que le hayan dado el puesto de Capitán.

—No estés celosa, estoy seguro de que van a ascenderte pronto; y ya escuchaste a Yuzu —Apunta las escaleras con el pulgar—, tienes una hora para tomar un baño y cambiarte para cenar.

La sonrisa de su esposa se vuelve pícara.

— ¿No vas a vigilarme?

— ¿Có-cómo crees, enana pervertida? —Se altera, enrojeciendo por completo.

La morena encoge los hombros, pintando la inocencia en su mirada.

—Estás en todo tu derecho, después de todo, estamos casados, ¿no Ichigo?

—No lo haré con mis hermanas aquí. —Gruñe, cruzandose de brazos.

La shinigami lo ignora, y subiendo las escaleras, lanza al aire.

—Ah, dejaré la puerta abierta, sólo por si acaso.

Ichigo bufa, indecido de seguirla o no. Un par de minutos más tarde, va tras ella.

*. *. *

El festín de Navidad consiste en un gran pavo dorado, rodeado de puré de patatas. Hay otros diversos platos sobre la mesa: arroz, sopa de fideos, y para el postre, manjū, karinto, pastel de chocolate y galletas. Las felicitaciones le llueven a su hermana menor.

—Maravilloso, Yuzu.

—Te luciste como siempre.

—Sí, se ve delicioso.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mi Yuzu-chan. —El Kurosaki mayor se enjuga las lágrimas.

Ruborizada, la chica da las gracias, y la familia se toma de las manos para decir la oración. El padre agradece por la comida, por la buena salud, y por último...

—También te agradezco por mandarnos a Rukia-chan, para que le quite la virginidad al tonto de Ichigo.

El chico aprieta los puños, muy tentado a estrellarselos contra el rostro, pero su esposa le sostiene la mano.

—Y para terminar, te ruego por favor que Rukia-chan no se aburra de mi estúpido hijo muy pronto —Isshin sonríe de forma perversa—, al menos no hasta que me den nietos.

Ella lo deja ir y su puño se estrella contra la nariz de su padre.

—Amén —Finaliza Karin.

*. *. *

Isshin enloquece al hallar un regalo para él debajo del árbol.

— ¡Mi querida esposa! —Corre hacia el postér de su madre, agitando los brazos. — ¡Nuestro ingrato hijo se ha acordado de su hermoso y sensual padre!

—Fue mala idea darle un regalo —Opina su hermana morena. Ichigo hace una mueca, estando de acuerdo.

— ¡Muchas gracias, onii-chan! —Exclama Yuzu, encantada con sus nuevos vestidos. Karin está igual con sus zapatillas para deporte.

Rukia se muestra sorprendida por hallar una caja envuelta con su nombre.

—Vaya, no esperaba que me compraras algo, Ichigo.

—Espera, aún falta uno. —Se levanta de la alfombra. Comprueba que el animal esté bien antes de regresar a la sala de estar.

—Ten.

La curiosidad brilla en los preciosos ojos morados de su esposa, y se queda boquiabierta cuando ve lo que esconde dentro.

— ¡Es adorable! —Se enternece su hermana castaña.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —La morena se le tira encima, dando varios besos a lo largo de su cara.

—Tsk. —El chico se rasca la cabeza—. Lo que sea.

Su esposa abraza al pequeño conejito, besa su cabecita peluda y se lo entrega a Yuzu.

—Cuida de Chappy por mí. —El nombre hace que Ichigo ruede los ojos—. Volveré enseguida.

Acto seguido, lo lleva escaleras arriba, hacia su alcoba.

—Oye, ¿Por qué vamos arriba, enana? —Inquiere, enrojeciendo de pronto— ¿Vamos a hacer eso ahora?

Rukia enarca una de sus cejas.

— ¿Ahora quién es el pervertido?

Él resopla. Ella cierra la puerta luego de revisar que su padre no los siguió.

—No fui a la Sociedad de Almas sólo para encargarme del escuadrón, Ichigo.

La interroga con la mirada, ella respira hondo.

—La verdad es que fui con Unohana-taichou para una revisión, no me he sentido muy bien últimamente. Lo hablé con Inoue-san, y ella me recomendó hacer una prueba.

La shinigami saca un objeto de su bolsillo y se lo da.

—Sólo quería asegurarme.

Ichigo contempla las rayitas rojas, totalmente confundido, mientras su esposa tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Feliz Navidad, papá.

 _« Mierda, ¡Byakuya va a matarme! »_ Es lo que piensa, antes de desmayarse.

*. *. *

 **¡Jo jo jo! ¡Feliz Navidad! 3**


End file.
